


Darling Apple

by Aldya



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Apple shy, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Myart, princessxprincess, they so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldya/pseuds/Aldya
Summary: Apple knows who is his real prince <3Fanart





	Darling Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://twitter.com/aldyaart/status/1172970186527391744
> 
> I soooo in love of this couple, i only want they have his happily ever after   
If you want to see more of my art you can find me in fb, instagram and twitter like @aldyaart
> 
> Plis comment!


End file.
